the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryo Hyuga
'Approval:' 09/08/13 14 feats smack (v2.3) 'Appearance and Personality' 'Stats' (Total:119) 119 :used Strength: 21 (+5 KB) Speed: 16 (+5 KB) Intelligence: 11 Chakra Levels: 14 Chakra Control: 13 Endurance: 14 Banked: 0 Chakra points: 110 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Full body chakra expulsion Genin 2: Byakugan Chunin: Summoning Jutsu: Owls Jonin: Kagayaku Byakugan S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 14 Banked feats: 0 # (Byakugan) 360 degree and X-ray vision - Pretty self explanatory.( byakugan: 5cp to activate, 5 to maintain every round) # (Byakugan) Use of Gentle fist ' - can use gentle fist taijutsu of the Hyugas.( 5 cp for every attempt to use it, target loses 5 cp when hit) # '(Byakugan) chakra vision - Allows me to see chakra and chakra points within someone's body # Kaiten (palm rotation)- User spins and pushes out chakra to make a great defensive spinning vortex. (10 cp to use, 20 to make a long lasting one) # Air palm- 'allows user to shoot pressurized chakra from hands from close to mid range distances. The attack hurts some but is mainly for knocking people back. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Vacuum_Palm ( 10 cp to shoot off a couple, 20 for a barrage) # feat spent on sp: +7 # feat spent on sp: +7 # '''Den: The owl - ' Is a larger owl that is solid grey with piercing white eyes. He is quite formidable by himself and his talons are quite messy, being quite able to gouge an unsuspecting ninja. (40 cp) # feat spent on sp +7 # '8 trigrams 138 palm- '''A series of organized gentile fist strikes that results in hitting the chakra system 138 times. Very dangerous and harmful. can be used on a single target or on multiple targets. (40 cp) (20 cp loss to target if used on one target)http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_One_Hundred_Twenty-Eight_Palms (like that but with 10 extra hits. # '-Hardened Fist: Gentile fist is boosted with twice as much power and absorbs twice as much chakra when a opponent is hit by it's blows. It can cripple the chakra system a bit longer and more effectivly than average byakugan also.(10 cp for a attack with it, 10 cp drain) # '-Enhanced Vision:' The Byakugan gains another vision boost letting it see very far distances (around a mile radius) while in Kagayaku mode. They will also be granted greater reflexes to attacks # feat spent on sp +7 # Dragon fist: 'Using the almightly power of his kagayaku and his chakra expulsion, Ryo musters all of his strength into a single fist attack. There is so much chakra expulsion and and strength focused into it that his chakra expulsion takes the form of a large dragon that coils around Ryo's fist and body. 40 cp cost, super charged , 60 cp Tempororary stats: Byakugan (???), Kagayaku:(+5 strength and speed only to dodging and hitting)(costs 15 cp per round, 5 cp base bya. 10 for enhance) 'Den stats (80) Strength: 7 Speed:21 I''' '''ntelligence:3 Chakra Control:4 Endurance: 21 Equipment *(4) chakra conducting bokken: wooden sword that releases Ryo chakra expulsion through it helping him hit harder and knock people back with it. The pressurized chakra gets released on impact. *(bonus) Mansuke's underwear : 5/5 uses left, While wearing it user is immune to fear and they are more couragous *(3) chakra pill (half chakra is regained) *(3) chakra pill (half chakra is regained) *(1) single kunai Ryo * Ryo earned: 62,250 * Ryo left: 22,000 (-30,000 for rivial of Shinji) Completed Missions Quest points *Total: 92 *Banked: 4 S-Rank: 3 Learning from Harishma : 3 qp + 6000 ryo darksky point pt 2: 4 qp + 6000 ryo Senju Ruins : 4 qp + 6000 ryo A-Rank: 2 Suicide Run : 4 qp + 4000 ryo Clan Cravers : 4 qp + 4000 ryo B-Rank: 7 Paranormal Activity: 2 qp + 2000 ryo Amegakure Sabotage: 5 qp + 2000 ryo Treacherous Trio : 3 qp + 2000 ryo Inquistion: Seizing The Fortress: 1 qp +500 ryo The Tower: 4 qp + 2000 ryo Village hidden In Ryo: 4 qp + 2000 ryo Darksky Point: 4 qp +2000 ryo C-Rank: 6 Veiled Princess : 4 qp + 2000 ryo Takigakure Bodyguards: 3 qp + 2000 ryo The Shogi Tournament: 3 qp + 1000 ryo Rogue Sages : 4 qp + 1000 ryo Chamber of Riddles : 3 qp + 2000 ryo Border Defense : 2 qp + 1000 ryo D-Rank: 0 Raids: 2 Manliness: 4qp+2000ryo+Mansuke's underwear Liberating Amegakure 5qp + 3000 ryo +9750 (reimbursement) Other: 21 Dojutsu clash: 1 qp + 500 ryo Windows to the soul: 1 qp + 500 ryo relaxing on the road: 1 qp + 500 ryo Complacent at the camp : 1 qp + 500 ryo Raising Funds for a Village : 1 qp + 500 ryo Attaining Kagayaku: 1 qp + 500 ryo returning from lands unknown: 1 qp + 500 ryo Konoha military camp: 1 qp + 500 ryo Training with Shinji : 1 qp + 500 ryo Land of Snow: 1 qp + 500 ryo Traveling to Konoha: 1 qp + 500 ryo Shinji's Awakening: 1 qp + 500 ryo Encounters in Konaha: 1 qp + 500 ryo Shinji's Magical Adventure: 1 qp + 500 ryo Party at Ryo's: 1 qp + 500 ryo Confronting the Hyuga: 1 qp + 500 ryo Traveling in Fire Country: 1 qp + 500 ryo Wandering Adventure in the land of Fire: 1 qp + 500 ryo The Waterfall: 1 qp + 500 ryo What What, another party?: 1 qp + 500 ryo Sqaud 2 leadership fight: 2 qp Overseen: 0 Recapped: 0 Realtionships Music 'History and Story' Chapter 1 Ryo's story starts with his father, Shuji Hyuga. Shuji was an anbu for Konoha and was a proud member of the Hyuga branch family. He was considered a great master of all the arts associated with the byukugan and was considered one the greatest Byakugan users in his time. Though, since he was of the branch house, he was given the mark on his forehead to destroy his Byakugan when need be as is the story with everyone in the branch family. Anyway, Shuji was given a high level mission that was to be conducted in the Hidden rain Region. While conducting this mysterious mission, he ran across a poor woman farmer whose life was in shamble because of the insecurity of the hidden rain. the two fell madly in love and the woman became pregnant. Shuji having at that time completed his mission returned home to Konoha but did so with the promise to return to the hidden rain to see his love and child. Every few months from then on out, Shuji would come to the Hidden Rain after completing a mission to see how everything was going with his family. This was a great time and little Ryo was always glad to warmly welcome his father home in the rain drenched region he lived. This lovely life style didn't last long though. Shuji didn't tell the hidden leaf about his new family in the Hidden Rain and let's just say the Hyuga family was not to pleased to hear there might be another potential Hyuga in a different land. Luckily for young Ryo, the village officials only found out the relationship between Shuji and Ryo's mother but not of Ryo's existence itself. So one night Shuji got word that he was going to be "dealt with" sometime during the day. He was cautious and on his toes throughout the day, and just when he thought his nervousness was for nothing, he felt the presence on leaf ninja with his byakugan. He quickly grabbed his 4 year old son Ryo and held him close. He told him "Son, dad's going to be gone for a while and so is mommy. We are going to need you to go play in the woods north of here for a while and don't come back no matter what happens understand?" Ryo looked confusingly at his father but then saw the stern look on his father's face and didn't object. "Where are you guys going?" "To meet a couple friends, that's all.... Here" Shuji reaches up to his neck and pulls off a small shuriken on a necklace. "This was my first shuriken I ever received. Every time I feel hopeless and weak, I look at it and it gives me strength, let it do the same for you son." He pushes his out of the house and through the door. "Go son, run to the woods, and remember, don't come back for anything." A single tear falls onto his father's face as he hugs his son one last time. "I love you son, your mom too. Please be strong son, please..." He turns his son and hurries him off into the woods. This was the last time Ryo would see his father alive. chapter 2 Young Ryo walked aimlessly in the woods. Frightened and alone, he tried to consul himself by trying to find another human. He had only been in the woods for ten minutes when he heard screams coming from the direction of his house. Even more scared now, Ryo climbed up into a tree and tried to hide from the world and the sounds. Sobbing, he sat in one of the branches. He thought he was going to be lost forever and would die there. As fast as these thoughts had come, they disappeared with the hooting of an owl. Ryo looked above him to see a grey and brown owl sitting on a branch. Ryo was happy to see something else alive in the woods much less if it wasn't even a human, "Hello Mr.Owl" said Ryo, hoping the owl would understand him. The owl just sat there looking at him curiously and unalarmed. Ryo stood up on the branch and walked over towards the owl. "Are you nice Mr. Owl? Please don't go, I'm alone." The owl stayed in his spot. Ryo took this action as the owl understanding him and he once again proceeded towards the owl. "My name's Ryo, what's your name" said Ryo as he stretched his hand out to pet the owl. Hooting in delight, the owl let Ryo pet him. Ryo wandered the forest for two more days with his owl friend who always stayed by his side. Ryo had completely forgotten his worries and enjoyed his days with his owl buddy. That all changed though when Ryo's bad luck seemed to strike again. After searching for two days Ryo came across a road. Finally glad to be out of the forest, Ryo started walking on the road with his owl friend flying behind him. After a few minutes of walking, Ryo came across a group of men standing in the road. The men smile sinisterly as the young Ryo and his owl friend walk down the road. "Hey kid!" one of the men bellows, "give me your money." Ryo is confused, he has never been confronted like this in his life. One of the men looks at the child's wide eyes "He's a Hyuga! Quick, take his eyes so we can sell them They'll bring in good money." Ryo grows frightened as a man pulls out a knife and two other men follow behind him, ready to grab Ryo and hold him down. the owl that has grown accustomed to Ryo grows angry and charges at the man with the knife, hitting him in the face and knocking him down. The men then change their attention to the owl. The man who was knocked down gets up and wipes away the blood coming from his mouth."That's it! You want to die too owl, that's fine by me." The men charged the owl and the owl seemed to hold his own until it was stabbed in the wing. The owl fell to the ground and the bandits took turns kicking it while the owl cried sounds of pain. Ryo curled into a balled and cried as he watched the scene. Finally the squeaking stopped and the men turned back to Ryo, bloodthirsty smiles on their faces. Ryo could only squeeze his body closer to himself as he watched the man come closer. They then suddenly stopped and an old hobbled man with long silvery hair and a straw hat appeared from behind Ryo and walked in front of him. Ryo could see the man was very old, probably 70 or 80 and seemed to be rather nice. He wore an old dark grey robe, carried a katana on his side and had a rather strange scar on his left eye. "Beat it old man" said one of the bandits, pulling out his weapon while making the threat. The old man just laughed, and open his sleeve an inch with his thumb. "Go on home boys before I send you back to your mothers in a casket." The bandits were not fazed by the threat. "We want the kid not you. Get out of our way." The old man just smiled and drew his sword. "Close your eyes son,It's about to get real messy". Ryo closed his eyes and instantly heard the bandits scream as slashing sounds were made. It seems like it had only been a couple of seconds before the old man said "It's alright now, you can open your eyes." Chapter 3 Category:Amegakure Category:Character